Goku Prince Of Thieves
by Goku the baka saru
Summary: a dbz robin hood thing, yaoi, death, um, not sure what else yet.
1. Default Chapter

Ok well I got the transcript for the Movie Robin Hood Prince of Thieves but instead of the name: blah blah blah, I wrote it out so I haven't watched the movie before but I kinda have some idea from the transcript so don't yell at me.  
  
  
  
"Show us how brave you are. He says you stole the bread." A blue skinned guard sneered pushing the purple haired boy.  
  
"It's a lie, I caught him stealing ours." The boy yelled.  
  
"Cut off the infidels hand." The guard yelled pulling the boy up.  
  
"I stole the bread." A spikey haired man said standing up.  
  
"That's not true." The boy said. The guard now looked up at the other man.  
  
"They're not interested in the truth." The man said glarring at the guard .  
  
"But he's lying!!" The boy yelled to the guard .  
  
"Trunks, you'll not life trough it." He said.  
  
"As you wish, cut the other one's hand off as well." The guard smirked.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Goku. No no!!" Trunks yelled watching Goku being dragged over to the chopper. Goku puts his hand next to the chopper.  
  
"This is English courage." Goku yelled moving his back and hitting the guard that held him making him fall into the fire.  
  
"This is for years of hell!!" He yelled punching and kicking at the guards who came at him.  
  
"Behind you." A man yelled watching Trunks and Goku fight the last of the guards.  
  
" Come on, Goku, for God's sake. Come on!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Goku, take us with you!!" A nother prisoner pleaded grabbing Goku's arm.  
  
"You can not safe those people, Christian, but you can safe me!!" A man that looked just like Goku said.  
  
"I'm coming." Goku yelled up to Trunks.  
  
"Christian!!" The man yelled.  
  
"Why should I?" Goku asked looking back at the man.  
  
"For pity's sake. Mine is the sentence of death." He sneered.  
  
"No Goku, he's a Moor, don't listen to him..." Trunks said turning back to Goku.  
  
"Set me free, I will show you a way out..." The man smirked.  
  
"Why should we??" Trunks sneered.  
  
"If you do not, we are all dead men." The man stated glareing at Trunks.  
  
"For God's sake, Goku, they're coming!!" Trunks yelled hearing more guards run down the stairs.  
  
"I'm sorry." Goku said sincerly to the other prisoner's.  
  
"Hurry!! This way!!" The man said running infront of them. They followed the man out of castle to find a path that lead to the streets of Jerusalem.  
  
"Thanks, I misjudged you." Trunks smiled at the man.  
  
"You're fast with a sword, my friend." He smirked at Trunks.  
  
"Five years I've waited for the smell of free air, that makes a man fast." Goku said streching and breething in deeply grinning. They hear something slash through the air and suddenly Trunks stummbles back with an arrow in his chest. Goku looks at hims shocked.  
  
"Trunks!!" He yelled trying to help his friend stand.  
  
"It's mortal, leave me!! Give this ring to my brother Vegeta. Swear you'll protect him for me." Trunks said handing Goku a ring.  
  
"We can not save him." The other man said pulling Goku away.  
  
"Swear it, Goku!!" Trunks yelled wincing.  
  
"I swear it." Goku said quietly.  
  
"They're coming!!" The man yelled pulling Goku.  
  
"Tell Vegeta I died a free Englishman..." Trunks smirked.  
  
"Trunks....." Goku said watching Trunks get up and fight the guards rushing at them.  
  
"For England!!!" He yelled rushing at the crowd of guards.  
  
"Come, my friend, make his sacrifice an act of honour. Come now." The man said running from the guards coming torwards them.  
  
"Why did you let me free, Christian??" The man asked as they were farther up ahead as they duck behind some barrles.  
  
"Whatever blood is in your veins, no man deserves to die in there." Goku sneered watching a few guards pass by them.  
  
"Farewell, my friend, God'll speed your way." He said smiling at the man.  
  
"Our way lies together. With the speed of Allah. You have saved my life. Christian. Now I'll stay with you, until I've saved yours. That's my vow." The man said.  
  
"Thanks, but I go to England. I relieve you of your obligation." Goku said.  
  
"Only Allah can do that." The man stated.  
  
"What if I say no??" Goku asked.  
  
"You have no choice. You may call me Turles." He said smirked.  
  
"Goku of Locksley." Goku said.  
  
  
  
So? what do you think? 


	2. chapter2

Ok this will be more detailed.  
Bardock was standing at the outside of the castle when Piccolo came riding up on his horse.  
  
"Kind Sir, It's rumoured that you fought in King Cooler's crusade with my beloved son, Goku. I fear you are returned home to desperate times. When dark forces plot against our absent king. I'm anxious for words of my son. Were you present at his capture near Jerusalem?? Do you know the name of the potentate who holds him?? Does he still bear me ill will?? A little news, please sir. I would give all that I own for his release." He said as Piccolo got off his horse.  
  
"Not now!!" Piccolo growled as Gohan ran up stopping and groveling before Bardock. He had ragged clothes and a hood over his face.  
  
"Help me, my Lord!!" He pleaded then was grabbed by Piccolo and picked up.  
  
"You should have waited. I'm sorry you were disturbed, master." He said the first quietly to Gohan then looked at Bardock when he said the last sentance. He then glarred down at Gohan who was looking at the ground.  
  
"Piccolo, it's alright. Let him go..." Bardock said glarring at Piccolo. Piccolo snorted and threw Gohan on the ground and stepped back.  
  
"They have taken my Pan. My daughter..." Gohan said getting back on his knees.  
  
"Who has taken??" Bardock asked.  
  
"Men on horses, in masks. We tried to stop them, but... My son is dead. He's dead!!" Gohan yelled gritting his teeth as tears started to fall down his cheeks.  
  
"Master, stay. There's an evil moon tonight." Piccolo said grabbing Bardock's arm.  
  
"Never fear, Piccolo. The good will overcome. Trust in that." Bardock smirked.  
  
"I'm sorry, my lord. I had no choice..." Gohan said quitley taking his hood off.  
  
"You!!" Bardock starred shocked.  
  
"Locksley..." Gohan started.  
  
"The king will hear of this!!" Bardock sneered stepping back.  
  
"Join us." Gohan said holding his hand out.  
  
"Never!!" Bardock yelled.  
  
"Join us, or die!!" Gohan sneered drawing his sword.  
  
"For God and King Cooler!!" Bardock yelled drawing his sword and charging at Gohan.  
um, well we didn't know who to put as king richard and we wanted Freeza for prince john so we decided cooler since they're brothers. Oh and no saiyans were harmed in the making of this fic. 


	3. chapter3

A small boat reaches shore as a few people who were on it start jumping off and getting on land. Goku runs to the land and falls to his knees then kisses the ground.  
  
"Oh, thank you Lord. I'm home!! I'm home!!!" Goku grinned standing up and looking around.  
  
"You are strange, Christian." Turles murmered also looking around.  
  
"Yes, but I'm free. And now I beg you to free yourself of your vow. Return with the boat. I know how it feels to be so far from your home and family." Goku said placing a hand on Turles' shoulder.  
  
"Because I love them so much, I cannot dishonour them." Turles said taking Goku's hand off his shoulder.  
  
"I'd thought you'd say that." Goku said jumping on Turles and they started rolling around trying to pin the other.  
  
"No one controls my destiny. Especially not one who attacks with down wind and stinks of garlic." Turles sneered pinning Goku to the ground.  
  
"Come, Turles. Our fighting days are done. By nightfall, we'll celebrate with my father. You'll understand of course, I had to try." Goku said as Turles helped him up.  
  
"I would have succeeded." Turles snorted folding his arms and walking behind Goku. They got up to a giant stone wall Goku then noticed Turles was walking behind him slouched slightly.  
  
"Why must you walk at the back of me??" Goku asked turnning around.  
  
"In you country, am I not the infidel?? It's seem safer to appear as your slave, rather then your equal." Turles said.  
  
"For an infidel, you have uncommon clarity of thinking. And you'll tell me nothing of yourself. For instance your name. Turles, what does it mean??" Goku asked turning back around and walking forward.  
  
"Great one..." Turles smirked following him.  
  
"Great one?? Really?? Did you give yourself this name? It was a joke! Turles the great one!! I'm home!! Look!! Mistletoe. Many maids lost their resole to me thanks to this little plant." Goku mocked laughing slightly.  
  
"In my country we talk to our women, we do not drug them with plants." Turles growled.  
  
"What do you know of women??" Goku asked turning around and walking backwards.  
  
"Where I come from, Christian, there are women of such beauty. That they can poses a mans mind so, that they would be willing to die for her." Turles said glarring at Goku.  
  
"Wait. Was that why you were to be executed?? Because of a woman?? That's it, isn't it?? That's it!!" Goku grinned.  
  
"It is close to sunset." Turles said turning his head and blushing slightly.  
  
"Who was she?? The Mullah's daughter?? Another man's wife?? What's her name??" Goku said his grin widening.  
  
"Is there no sun in this cursed country?? Which way is east??" Turles barked trying to ignore Goku's rammbling.  
  
"Her name." Goku said stopping in front of him.  
  
"East?!" Turles asked confused.  
  
"Her name." Goku said holding onto Turles' shoulders.  
  
"Yasmina." Turles said looking down.  
  
"That way!!" Goku said letting him go and pointing to the East.  
  
"You are sure??" Turles asked looking in the direction Goku pointed.  
  
"I would know blindfolded, I'm five miles from home. Was she worth it??" Goku said changing back to the other subject and grinning again.  
  
"Worth dying for." Turles smiled. They continued walking following the stone wall. 


	4. chapter4

Um well sorry if the chapters are short, most of my work the chapters are short. But mostly cause I'll stop at when it cuts and goes to a different part.  
Goten was running through the woods as fast as he could right behind him were a pack of dogs and a few soldiers. He ran to the tallest tree he could find and climb up it hoping he could hide in the branches.  
  
"You're dogs meat, son, you know that??" Jiece yelled as he and Burter stopped their horses near the dogs.  
  
"Get down here, you now what you've done. Down!!" Burter yelled looking up the tree. The dogs were jumping at the base and barking.  
  
"You're not playing by the rules, boy!! Deer don't climb trees. Perhaps he thinks he's a gay bird!! Shall we teach him to fly??" Jiece smirked at the other soldiers.  
  
"Yeah!!" They yelled coming forward.  
  
"Get him down!!" Jiece said having his horse step out of the way.  
  
"Hold!! I'm curious... What man or creature is so fearsome that it takes six men to attack it??" Goku asked standing in front of the soldiers with his arms out.  
  
"This is no affair of yours." Jiece sneered making his horse walk tor ward Goku.  
  
"Or are we treating the devil himself?? A boy. A truly dangerous animal." Goku smirked looking at the tree.  
  
"He killed one of the Sheriff of Nottingham's deer." Jiece said defensively.  
  
"We were starving!! We needed the meat!!" Goten yelled to Goku.  
  
"I advice you to move on, pilgrim, this is the Sheriff's land." Jiece said having his horse walk past him. Goku stepped in front of him again.  
  
"Wrong, this is my land and my tree. So whatever's in it also belongs to me." Goku said glaring at Jiece and the soldiers behind him.  
  
"Might I have the pleasure of your name, before I have you run through??" Jiece smirked.  
  
"Goku of Locksley." Goku said still not moving.  
  
"Well, well, Locksley. Welcome home!! Kill him!!" Jiece said moving back again letting the other soldiers attack first.  
  
"Turles, it's time to redeem that vow!!" Goku said drawing his sword and slashing at a few soldiers.  
  
"Release the hounds!!" Jiece yelled.  
  
"Get up, Turles!!" Goku yelled knocking a few soldiers off their horses. He turned around thrusting his sword up and the edge ran to Jiece's throught. Jiece stopped and looked at Goku shocked.  
  
"Now, sir. If you'd be so kind to give me your name, before I run you through..." Goku smirked.  
  
"Jiece of Gisborne, the Sheriff's cousin. The little bastard was poaching deer." Jiece sneered.  
  
"Poaching?? Is it not a greater crime to starve a family??" Goku snarled.  
  
"Go on, Locksley, go on" Jiece snorted.  
  
"I've seen enough blood spilled to last two lifetimes. Now get off my land!! And tell Gohan what happens to scum when they pick on children!! And you!! (To Turles) You've travelled ten thousand miles to save my life and then leave me to be butchered?!?" Goku said putting his sword back then turned to Turles yelling the last sentance.  
  
"I fulfill my vow's when I choose!!" Turles shrugged.  
  
"And that does not include prayer times or mealtimes or any time I'm outnumbered by six to one??" Goku yelled disbelieving.  
  
"You whine like a mule. You're still alive!!" Turles smirked.  
  
"Have no fear, come down boy. Is it true boy, did you kill a deer??" Goku yelled to Goten. Goten climbed down the tree and stood before Goku.  
  
"Hundreds of them!!" He grinned.  
  
"You've scared him." Goku grinned placing his hand on Goten's shoulder.  
  
"Interesting place this England!!" Turles said looking at the two. 


	5. chapter5

"Hold on, sir!! The Sheriff doesn't want to be disturbed!!" A guard said grabbing Jiece's sholder trying to stop him.  
  
"Cousin. I trust you justify your intrusion with news of profound value??" Gohan sneered covering up with some sheets.  
  
"I met a hooded man today who made me warn you not to harm his people." Jiece said looking at the ground.  
  
"Who told you to cover up?? His name??" He yelled at the woman beside him grabbing the sheets from her and turning his attention back to Jiece.  
  
"Robin of Locksley." Jiece said.  
  
"The prodigal son returns!! He's a whelp. This girl could vest him!! Put it There!!" Gohan snorted.  
  
"Well, this whelp, has vested four of my men." Jiece sneered.  
  
"Your men were probably drunk!! But you survived, cousin!!" Gohan smirked.  
  
"I've barely survived. He has a companion, a dark skinned foreigner with a dark face of Islam and a Saracens sword." Jiece said.  
  
"Yes yes, I'm sure it would take an army to match these roves. Locksley must have visited his manor and find the home fire still burning!!" Gohan smirked.  
(At the Locksley's Castle)  
  
Goku and Turles walked out of the woods smelling the fire. Goku ran up to the burning castle and stopped infront of it falling to his knees.  
  
"Father?! Father?! Anyone here?? Duncan?? No... No!!" Goku screamed as he saw the body next to the castle doors. He scrambled over to his father's body pulling it up.  
  
"Who is it??" Turles asked walking up beside him.  
  
"It's my father..." Goku said quitley he then noticed a person walking from the shadows.  
  
"Who's there, who's there??" He asked getting up.  
  
"Master Goku, is that you??" Piccolo asked walking up with his eyes closed.  
  
"Piccolo??" Goku asked happily.  
  
"Oh, praise thy, I thought that God had abandoned us!!" Piccolo praised.  
  
"Piccolo, my father!!" Goku snarled looking back at his father's body.  
  
"It's a miracle..." Piccolo continued not paying attention to what Goku said.  
  
"Why didn't you cut him down??" Goku sneered.  
  
"Never thought to hear your voice again..." Piccolo rammbled.  
  
"Are you deaf??" Goku barked grabbing Piccolo by the shoulders.  
  
"Easy!! Look at him!!" Turles smirked.  
  
"I would have done it, if I could see." Piccolo said bowing his head.  
  
"Who did this to you, Piccolo??" Goku asked consorned.  
  
"Jiece, Jiece of Gisborne... And the SHERIFF and his witch looking on." Piccolo said.  
  
"Why??" Goku asked shocked and confused.  
  
"They said the Sheriff captured your father worshipping the devil. He has signed a confession before the bishop." Piccolo said.  
  
"No, that's not possible!!" Goku said letting Piccolo go and turning to the side.  
  
"Gohan declared all of Locksley's land forfeited." Piccolo continued.  
  
"Do you believe the charges??" Goku asked facing Piccolo again.  
  
"Not even when they took my eyes." Piccolo said.  
  
(Later)  
  
Goku, Turles, and Piccolo were kneeling infront of Barock's grave.  
  
"We must go." Turles said putting his hand on Goku's shoulder.  
  
"He loved you 'till the end, young master. He never gave up hope of your return." Piccolo smiled.  
  
"I should have been here. He called the crusades a foolish quest, he said it was vanity to force other men to our religion." Goku said cursing himself silently.  
  
"You must now head south to safety. Gisborne will surely seek revenge." Piccolo said standing up.  
  
"I hear you, Piccolo." Goku said geting up.  
  
"You should go home. My world is turned upside down here. And I can not ask you to come where I'm going." He said turning to Turles.  
  
"Alone Christian, you'll only get yourself killed. Besides there's nothing left for me to go home to." Turles said looking away.  
  
"I will not rest until my father's revenged. I swear it by my own blood!!" Goku yelled as his anger started rising. 


End file.
